Nur für eine Nacht?
by Brad-san
Summary: Ein Club,zwei Männer und eine Frage...


Titel: Nur für eine Nacht!?   
Teil: 1/1   
Autor: Brad-san   
E-Mail: Brad-sanweb.de   
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
Warnung: lemon, sap, (PWP)   
Rating: MA   
Pairing: Crawford/Yohji   
Kommentar: Ein Club, zwei Männer und eine Frage.   
Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie nur ausgeliehen und gebe sich (un)beschadet zurück. .

Nach einiger Zeit und Ausdauer, mit dazu einer gewaltigen Portion Überredungskunst und einem bettelndem Chibi hatte Yohji es geschafft Aya mit auf Steifzug durch die Clubs zu nehmen. Und als er den Rotschopf auch noch in passende Klamotten gezwungen hatte - was vorher hieß, Aya musste sich gegen seinen Willen ständig aus- und umziehen - konnte es losgehen.

Zusammen betraten die zwei jungen Männer den leicht verrauchten Club, nachdem es Yohji arrangiert hatte, dass sie beide als VIPs durchgingen und somit freien Eintritt hatten. Die Tanzfläche war noch nicht zu voll, man konnte sich durchaus noch bewegen. Was man dagegen nicht tun konnte, war sich unterhalten. Doch das mussten Aya und Yohji nicht; die langjährige Zusammenarbeit hatte sie so aufeinander abgestimmt, dass sie ohne Wort auskamen.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die tanzende Menge; getanzt wurde allein oder als Paar. Und wenn letzteres zutraf, waren es Partner des gleichen Geschlechtes. Für Yohji war das kein Problem, und sollte es eines für seine Begleitung sein – was er stark bezweifelte – würden sie das nächste Mal eben in einen anderen Club gehen. Irgendwo musste er doch einfach mal anfangen Aya aus dem Single-Alltag zu bringen.

Zwar wurde der Ältere ein, zwei Mal schüchtern angetanzt, so ging er jedoch weiter direkt auf die Bar zu. Erst einmal etwas Alkohol im Blut haben – natürlich von anderen spendiert – und dann konnte er sich immer noch entscheiden.

Aya war nicht mehr hinter ihm, als er sich umblickte. Suchend schaute Yohji sich um und erblickte ihn auch bald. Er war bereits auf der Tanzfläche, unter den tanzenden Paaren. Und er schien sich mit einem Orangehaarigen zu unterhalten, wenn das überhaupt bei dieser Lautstärke ging.

Schön, dass der andere schon einen Partner gefunden hatte. Vielleicht wurde ja mehr daraus als nur ein One-Night-Stand. Und wenn, dann müsste sich Aya bei ihn ganz doll bedanken!

Er schaute wieder in die Richtung der Bar und als er angekommen war, setzte er sich. Kein Mann war weit und breit zu sehen. Kein Mann, der eine Ausnahme in dem Sprichwort „Männer sind wie Klobrillen: Besetzt oder Beschissen"darstellte. Doch egal wie oft er sich umschaute, kein Mann der annähernd seinem Geschmack entsprach war in seiner Nähe.

So musste er sich wohl oder über seine Drinks selbst bezahlen. Oder mit dem Keeper flirten? Öhh, nein, lieber doch nicht, er war zwar nicht wirklich hässlich, aber so anziehen fand Yohji ihn doch wieder nicht. Das war ja zum krank werden, was sollte das denn heute für ein Abend werden, wenn er hier keinen vernünftigen Flirt fand?

„Einen Doppelten.", schrie er über den Lärm hinweg. Der Keeper fasste sich ans Ohr, zum Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht verstanden hatte. „Einen Doppelten bitte!"Dieses Mal hatte der Mann hinter der Bar seine Worte verstanden und er rief zurück: „Einen Doppelten was? Espresso, Whisky oder Martini?"

Das erinnerte ihn doch verdächtig an die Baileys-Werbung...

Yohji entschied sich für die zweite Variante und nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte der Keeper das bestellte Getränk auch gebracht.

Mit einem Schluck stürzte er das Zeug hinter, was dann höllisch in seiner Kehle brannte. Aber er hatte er nicht anders gewollt. Das leere Glas schob er von sich weg und bestellte nach einmal das Gleiche. Auch dieses kippte er hinter und wischte sich danach den Mund ab.

Eine Weile blieb er still sitzen, schaute sich wieder um, doch entdeckte er auch dieses Mal niemanden, der seinem Geschmack entsprach.

Enttäuscht bestellte er sich noch einen Longdrink, den der genüsslich durch den Strohhalm schlürfte, während er Ausschau hielt.

Aya konnte er nirgendwo entdecken. Entweder war er in der Menge untergetaucht und war durch das schwache Licht nicht mehr zuerkennen, oder er war mit dem Typen gegangen. Na toll, der hatte seinen Spaß. Nur er saß da, wie der letzte Idiot, den keiner wollte.

Resigniert biss er in die Scheibe Orange, die bis vor kurzem noch an seinem länglichen Glas gebaumelt hatte. Murmelte dabei „Scheiß Abend", als er plötzlich von hinten auf die Schulter getippt wurde.

Erschrocken setzte er sich gerade auf und blickte über die linke Schulter, wo er die Berührung gespürt hatte. Er erkannte einen Mann mit schwarzem Haar, das leicht zerzaust wirkte. Die Brille, die er trug, saß auch nicht mehr auf dem richtigen Platz. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, emotionslos, aber seine Augen waren interessiert. Der zweireihige Anzug war offen und zwei der obersten Hemdknöpfe geöffnet. Die Krawatte saß locker.

Yohjis Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er feststellte, dass der Mann gegenüber nicht sehr viel älter war, als er selbst, vielleicht drei, vier Jahre. Genauso schnell wie sich sein Gesicht freudig erregt gezeigt hatte, war dieser Ausdruck im nächsten Moment verschwunden, da er leider feststellen musste, dass der Mann, der ihm recht gut gefiel, ihm bekannt vorkam. Und nicht etwa weil er mit ihm mal eine Grillparty veranstaltet hatte.

Nein, das war Crawford. Auch bekannt als Oracle von Schwarz.

Trotz dass er dies erkannt hatte, war sein Geist etwas zu vernebelt um mögliche Konsequenzen zu schlussfolgern und so dreht er sich einfach um, sich nicht bewusst, dass dieser Mann ihn hätte töten können.

Doch... Crawford tippte ihm ein zweites Mal auf die Schulter und wieder drehte sich der Brünette um und schaute ihn die dunklen Augen.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Yohji, dass Crawford wohl nicht hier war, um ihm irgendetwas anzutun. Sein Erscheinungsbild ließ nicht darauf schließen.

„Hey, was guckst du denn so wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?", fragte Crawford über den Krach hinweg.

„Was wohl? Das ist mein Gesicht, ich gucke immer so.", kam die bissige Antwort.

„Wenn du meinst... Sieht wohl heute schlecht aus mit Entdeckungen, was?"Yohji nickte resignierend.

„Ich hatte Aya mitgebracht und der hat sich schon jemanden geangelt und ich sitze hier da; keiner da, der auch nur annähernd nach meinem Geschmack kommt. Selbst die Drinks musste ich selbst bezahlen... Und ich habe Druck in der Hose."

Crawford konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Und ich komme auch nicht nach deinem Geschmack?"

Yohji musterte ihn noch einmal, verzog dann seine Miene gekonnt skeptisch und blickte hoch in Crawfords Augen. „Wohl eher nicht."Ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht, war ihm in diesem Moment nicht bewusst.

„Und wie sieht ein Mann nach deinem Geschmack aus?"

„Hm, schwer zu sagen. Ich muss einfach sagen können ‚Ja, das ist Er!'"Crawford nickte verstehend.

„Und keiner dabei?"Da Yohji die Frage verneinte, fragte er weiter: „Du sagtest, du hättest deinen Anführer mitgenommen? Kann es sein, dass er mit einem Orangehaarigen zusammen war?"Sein Gegenüber nickte verwundert.

„Schuldig hat mich auch mit hier her geschliffen, kann sein, dass er sich deinen Begleiter geangelt hat."

Teilnahmslos nickte Yohji. Warum auch nicht? Wenn Aya an ihm Gefallen fand, sollte es ihm Recht sein. Zumindest heute Abend...

„Tja, und jetzt sitzen wir zwei hier, von unseren Begleitern verlassen.", stellte Yohji emotionslos fest. „Sag mal", fuhr er fort „wie wär's wenn du mir 'nen Drink spendierst und ich unterhalte mich weiter mit dir?"Yohji wartete bis sein Gegenüber seine Entscheidung mitteilte.

„Okay, was willst du haben?"

„Noch so einen wie gerade eben. Bitte.", sagte er, als er den Kellner zu sich gewinkt hatte. Auch Crawford bestellte sich einen der zahlreich hier angebotenen Drinks.

Als die dann schließlich an ihrem Cocktail nippten, fragte Crawford plötzlich: „Darf ich mal kosten?"Der Brünette nickte nur und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, als er sein Glas Crawford hinstreckte. Allerdings wollte dieser nicht das dargebotene Glas, sondern etwas anderes.

Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit beute er sich zu Yohji vor, strich mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen und zog sich genauso schnell zurück.

Überrascht schaute Yohji zu dem anderen Mann, der ihn gerade geküsst hatte.

„Lecker.", sagte dieser nur und ein Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Beleidigt drehte sich der Jüngere von ihm weg und ließ seinen Blick wieder durch den Club schweifen.

Unter den Menschen entdeckte er ein paar Männer, die immer wieder versuchten geschickt andere dazu zu bringen, dass diese sie mit nach draußen nahmen.

„Schlimm...", nuschelte er in sein Glas und Crawford, der ihn verstanden hatte, da gerade die Musik etwas leiser geworden war, fragte: „Was ist schlimm?"

„Na die Männer hier; siehst du sie?"Er zeigte auf einen. „Selbst wenn es in den Clubs untersagt ist, machen es einige."

Crawford verstand nicht sofort, was der andere von ihm wollte. „Was?"

„Na sich prostituieren. Du bist nicht oft in solchen Gefilden, was?"Dieses Mal war an Crawford zu nicken. Yohji sprach weiter: „Ich finde es schlimm, wenn man sich mit Geld seine geheimsten Träume erfüllen muss."

Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatten fast ausgetrunken, als er sich erneut vorbeugte und Yohji ins Ohr fragte: „Und was sind deine geheimsten Träume?" Der Brünette schaute ihn an; schien in Gedanken, dann sagte er „Meine geheimsten Träume? Dass... geht ich gar nichts an."

Er wandte sich von dem Mann ab.

Crawford ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach abspeisen; wusste er, dass Yohji sich ihm nicht wieder zuwenden würde, wie nach dem Kuss.

„Yohji, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt."

„Bin ich nicht! Du hast mir 'nen Drink bezahlt und ich hab mich mit dir unterhalten, außerdem – und das war nicht abgemacht – hast du mich geküsst! Deswegen werde ich mich jetzt wohl abwenden dürfen."

„Mich hat es nur interessiert... Ich könnte dir aber noch einen Deal anbieten.", säuselte er an des Brünetten Ohr. „Du wirst heute hier eh keinen für deine Ansprüche geeigneten Partner finden. Also, kannst du genauso gut mit mir kommen!

Und komm gar nicht erst mit der Ausrede ‚Ich komme alleine nach Hause'. Dazu bist du viel zu betrunken."

„Bin ich nicht, und außerdem ist Aya auch noch da."

Er stand auf und prompt in diesem Moment schwankte er und nur im letzten Augenblick fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder. „Nein, du bist vollkommen nüchtern...", sagte Crawford sarkastisch. „Du kannst ja nicht mal mehr gerade laufen. Und auch Aya wird dir nicht helfen können, weil ich gesehen hab, wie Schuldig ihn vorhin weg geschliffen hat."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Yohji unwillig hier noch länger in dieser Gesellschaft zu bleiben.

„Komm mit mir!"

Skeptisch schaute Yohji den Schwatzhaarigen an; konnte er es wagen? Was sollte schon groß passieren? Und wenn er ehrlich war; ihm gefiel der Schwarz. Warum dann also nicht? Seine Unschuld konnte er nicht mehr verlieren.

Und so willigte er ein.

„Mein Wagen steht um die Ecke.", war Crawfords Antwort und zerrte den Brünetten aus dem Club.

„Du hast aber getrunken.", kam der letzte schwächliche Widerstand. Schließlich sollte es nicht völlig danach aussehen, dass er dem Ganzen nicht abgeneigt war.

„Ja - du auch. Und? Ich kann es im Gegensatz zu dir aber vorhersehen, wenn ein Unfall geschehen sollte."Nicht ganz zufrieden mit dieser Aussagte stieg Yohji ins Auto ein.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt der Wagen und Crawford sagte, sie seien am Ziel.

„Hier wohnt ihr also...", stellte Yohji fest, als er auf dem Auto stieg.

„Nein, ich hab mir nur eine eigene Wohnung gekauft, um auch mal – wie in solchen Momenten – alleine sein zu können."

„Oh..."

Der Schwarz-Leader führte Yohji zu seiner Wohnung, schloss auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Der Brünette ging durch die Tür und schaute sich um. Groß und hell war die Wohnung eingerichtet. Lamminat diente als Fußboden, einige Läufer in warmen Farben machten den Boden gefälliger und schluckten die Töne sanft. Die Sofa-Garnitur war aus beigem Leder, vereinzelte Kissen befanden sich darauf.

Einige Pflanzen standen unter dem großen Dreiecksfenster. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die Wände schräg waren - sie befanden sich unter dem Dach.

Ein Tresen mit zwei Barhockern stand in dem hintersten Drittel des Wohnraums, dahinter war eine kleine Einbauküche.

Die Tür zu seiner Rechten stand einen Spalt breit offen und er machte das Bad aus. Mit Dusche und Whirlpool.

Hinter einer Ecke musste es noch eine Tür geben, da er dachte, Crawford sei in einen anderen Raum gegangen.

Eben dieser erschien jetzt wieder in seinem Blickfeld und fragte belustigt: „Alles klar, oder willst du nicht reinkommen?"„Doch, doch. Ich war nur gerade erstaunt wie schön du es hier hast. Hätte ich dir echt nicht zugetraut."

Crawford schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie kannst du mir es nicht zutrauen, wenn du mich nicht einmal kennst?"Sein Stimme wurde leiser, bis er nur noch murmelte: „Menschen sind viel zu oberflächlich, wollen jemanden einschätzen, den sie nicht kennen."

„Dann erzähl mir was über dich, damit ich dich besser einschätzen kann."

Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf die Coach.

Crawford schien über Yohjis Wort nachzudenken und wiegte leicht den Kopf. „Nur wenn du mir dafür auch etwas von dir erzählst."Der Angesprochene bejahte. Und Crawford fing an zu reden: „Willst du nicht erst noch einen Schluck Sekt oder so?"„Wie besoffen willst du mich denn noch machen? Nein, danke, ich möchte jetzt nichts trinken."

„Wenn man betrunken ist, ist man lockerer.", erwiderte der Schwarz.

„Und du meinst, ich bin im nüchternen Zustand keuch?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", entgegnete Crawford „Ich meinte nur, dass du vielleicht nüchtern weniger erzählst. Und schließlich..."Er beugte sich zu Yohji vor „will ich auch etwas Spaß."Dem Jüngeren schauderte; so wie der andere das gesagt hatte, so lasziv, klang es nach viel mehr als nur nach einem Gespräch.

„Also gut, mein Name ist Brad Crawford, bin 28. Was gibt es sonst noch? Nun, es gibt sicher einige Männer, die ich nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde. Ob du dazu gehörst, werde ich entscheiden, nachdem ich dir zugehört habe. Tja, im Bett lass ich mich gern überraschen, bin deswegen trotzdem eher der aktive Typ. Sag, was bevorzugst du?"

„Ich? Ich bin meisten der von beiden, der sich vögeln lässt. Und ich genieße es. Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn man(n) mich ans Bett bindet und davor eine kleine Show abzieht. Ich meine, so richtig dem anderen ausgeliefert zu sein, auf seine Gnade angewiesen zu sein, sich so lange treiben zu lassen, bis er einem die gewünschte Erlösung gewährt. Kann schon sein, dass ich einen leichten Touch zum Passiven habe, aber meinetwegen übernehme ich ab und zu auch mal den Seme-Teil."

Crawford hatte recht interessiert zugehört. So gesehen passten sie doch recht gut zusammen. Nur ein kleines Problem war noch zu bewältigen. Wenn er nicht unbedingt Yohjis Geschmack entsprach...was dann?

„Erzähl mir, wovon du träumst wenn du dir einen runterholst!", verlangte er zu wissen. „Sag mir deinen geheimsten Traum!"

Schon wieder. Warum immer die gleiche Frage? Es ging ihn doch nicht an, dass er sich vorstellte mit einem bestimmten Mann...

Er wollte die Frage nicht beantworten. Ausweichend sagte er: „Er wird sich nicht erfüllen." Und er stand er auf und ging auf den Tresen zu. Er blieb vor dem Kühlschrank stehen, als er Crawford sprechen hörte: „Und wenn er sich erfüllen würde. Was würdest du dir wünschen?"

Ohne zu fragen öffnete er die Tür, suchte in dieser nach etwas Alkoholischem, da er nicht wusste, wo es sonst so etwas geben sollte. Er nahm den schon geöffneten Sekt, trank einen großen Schluck und antworte beiläufig:

„Deinen Schwanz!"

Nochmals setzte er sie Flasche an. Selbst wenn es nicht ganz so hochprozentig war, erfüllte es seinen Zweck. Ihm wurde warm und er war nicht mehr so bedacht im Umgang mit seinen Worten.

Yohji lehnte sich gegen die Wand, rechts von dem Kühlschrank. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, bekam so nicht mit, wie sich Crawford ihm näherte.

Plötzlich merkte er allerdings wie er an die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Der Schwarzhaarige stemmte sein ganzes Körpergewicht gegen den anderen Körper, um ihn wohlmöglich am Wegkommen zu hindern.

„Was würdest du tun, damit der Traum in Erfüllung geht?", raunte Crawford in sein Ohr.

Der Jüngere schaute ungläubig zu dem Anderen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Allerdings spürte er, wie Crawford sein Bein zwischen seine eigenen drückte und somit auch an sein Glied, das langsam anfing sich aufzurichten.

„Ich würde... dir DEINE Wünsche erfüllen."Er sah jedoch, dass dies dem Schwarz nicht zu reichen schien. „Würde dir ein wunderbarer Uke sein."

„Was, Yohji?", fragte Crawford und verstärkte den Druck in seinem Bein, sodass er fast schmerzlich gegen Yohjis leichte Erektion drückte.

„Wenn du es verlangst, würde ich fast alles machen, was du willst."

„Nein, nein. Du scheinst nicht richtig zu verstehen. Was machst du, um diesen..."Plötzlich nahm er sein Bein weg und drückte dafür seine Erregung gegen Yohjis. „...Schwanz in dir zu spüren?"

„ALLES!", platzte es endlich aus Yohji heraus.

Nur ein Lächeln war die Antwort des Schwarz. Alles war so gekommen, wie er es gewollt hatte. Noch eine Einladung würde er sicher nicht brauchen.

Crawford griff nach Yohji Handgelenk, schliff ihn mit in das Zimmer, in dem er vorhin noch kurz gewesen war, als Yohji sich die Wohnung angeschaut hatte.

Mit großen Augen folgte Yohji gezwungenermaßen dem Schwarzhaarigen. Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht ganz so deutlich ausdrücken sollten. Aber es war zu spät. Crawford schien Blut geleckt zu haben und würde sich sicher nicht so leicht abschütteln lassen.

Außerdem, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er das auch nicht.

Zu lange hatte er davon geträumt.

„Zieh dich aus."

Kein Wunsch, keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Soviel war Yohji klar. Kurz sah er sich in dem dunklen Raum um. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand ein Bett, bestimmt eins-sechzig mal zwei Meter. Ansonsten waren da noch ein kleiner Kleiderschrank und ein Nachttisch mit einer darauf stehenden Lampe.

Seine Finger streiften wie von selbst über das eng anliegende Tanktop. Die rechte Hand glitt darunter, fühlte seine warme Haut. Er sah Crawfords ungeduldigen Blick, der ihm sagen sollte keine Spiele zu spielen. Noch während sich der Schwarzhaarige setzte, zog Yohji sich das Oberteil aus.

Wenig später fanden die engen Hosen einen Weg von den schwingenden Hüften hinab zum Lamminat-Boden.

Heute am frühen Abend hatte er sich entschieden ohne Unterwäsche auszugehen. Und so stand er jetzt nackt vor dem, den er diese Nacht seinen Partner nennen würde. Nur eine Nacht...

Der Brünette spürte den gierigen Blick des Schwarz auf seinem Körper. Er ging auf ihn zu, schob seine Hände unter das Jackett und nahm es ihm ab.

Der restliche Stoff folgte ebenfalls diesem Beispiel. Nackt saßen sie sich gegenüber, als Yohji sich vorbeugte um Crawford zu küssen. Jedoch fand sich der Weiß im nächsten Moment in Rückenlage wieder, sein Partner über ihm hielt seine Arme über seinem Kopf fest und dessen Zunge tief in seinem Mund. Sollte Yohji jemals gedacht haben gegen die Dominanz des Amerikaners auch nur etwas anzukommen, wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.

Seine Umwelt nahm er nicht mehr bewusst war, zu sehr hielt ihn die Leidenschaft des Kusses gefangen. Er schlug erst seine Augen auf, als er Crawford nicht mehr bei sich spürte. Stattdessen merkte er, dass der harte Griff an seinen Handgelenken gegen ein weiches Tuch getauscht wurde.

Es raubte ihm zwar die Bewegungsfreiheit der Arme, ließ allerdings auch wieder so viel Raum, dass er sich bequem auf den Bauch drehen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Sofort begann ein neuer, fordernder Kuss. Die Hand auf Yohjis Brust hielt sich nicht lange an den kleinen Knospen auf, sondern bahnte sich ihren Weg hinab zu seiner unübersehbaren Erektion. Gleich nach der dortigen Ankunft wurde diese massiert. Ungehalten stöhnte Yohji in dem Kuss hinein.

Der Brünette merkte, wie der Kuss gelöst wurde. Lippen hinterließen überall auf seinem Körper feuchte Spuren, über die sogleich gepustet wurde.

Nachdem die Zunge kurzzeitig mit dem Bauchnabel gespielt hatte, übernahm sie die Tätigkeit der Hand.

Die warme Zunge leckte die Unterseite entlang, liebkoste und neckte zugleich die Eichel, fuhr über den kleinen Spalt, auf dem sich etwas Saft gebildet hatte.

Yohji hob seinen Kopf so gut es mit gefesselten Armen ging, schaute zu wie Crawford zuerst nur seine Spitze und dann Stück für Stück mehr in seinem Mund aufnahm.

„Br...ad."

Allein der Anblick reichte um seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Doch noch dazu die Empfindungen verspüren zu dürfen...

Der Angesprochene blickte auf, sah in die grünen, glasigen Augen. Amüsiert ließ er mit einem letzten Kuss auf die feuchte Eichel von der jetzigen Tätigkeit ab.

„Was ist?", fragte er, als wüsste er wirklich nicht, dass der andere fast vor seinem Orgasmus stand.

„Der Ausblick ließ mich allein fast kommen...", gab Yohji unter schweren Atemzügen zurück.

„Dann benutzt du deine Augen zu viel. Oder du hast zu viel getrunken und bist empfindlich, weil dein letztes Mal vögeln recht lange her war."

Der Jüngere schüttelte bloß mir seinem Kopf, wollte er sich nicht auf längere Unterhaltungen nicht einlassen. Schließlich war er nicht hier um einen Kaffeeklatsch zu halten.

Wieder verspürte er Lippen auf seinen, öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund. Jedoch nahm Crawford diese Einladung nicht an und flüsterte stattdessen: „Mach die Augen zu."

Langsam senkte Yohji die Lider, schloss die Augen gänzlich. Irgendwie vertraute er diesem Mann, auch wenn er manche Nächte ein Feind war. Heute jedoch nicht.

Zuerst spürte er etwas Kühles auf seinem Gesicht. Genauer gesagt auf seinem Nasenrücken, Augenlidern und den Schläfen. Dann wurde sein Kopf angehoben und am Hinterkopf etwas ... es fühlte sich an wie geknotet.

Panik machte sich in dem Brünetten breit. Er riss seine Augen auf. Trotzdem blieb es dunkel vor seinen Augen.

„Crawford... was hast du gemacht?", fragte er, obwohl es ihm eigentlich klar war. Ein Tuch verhinderte seinen Augen etwas zu sehnen. Wehrlos und blind...

Waren es nicht vorhin seine Worte gewesen? Sie hatten sich erfüllt.

Die längst erwartete Antwort bestätigte seine Vermutung. Innerlich zwang er seine Muskeln zur Entspannung. Nach und nach lösten sich die verkrampften Körperteile.

Wenn er wenigstens etwas sehen könnte...

„Du solltest lernen dich weniger auf deine Augen zu verlassen. Nur Empfindungen sind jetzt wichtig..."

„Was ist es für ein Gefühl, jemanden wehrlos unter sich zu haben?"

„Sag bloß du kennst es nicht?", kam die Antwort sogleich an Yohjis Ohr zurück und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut.

„Nein", grinste er. „Ich durfte es noch nicht erleben."

„Du willst doch nur gefickt werden. So wäre die Erfahrung ja unnötig. Oder?"

Damit stieß Crawford einen feuchten Finger ohne Warnung in Yohjis Eingang. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei folgte.

„Gott... Brad. Was machst du da?"

„Nach was fühlt es sich denn an?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Wieder stieß der Finger in die warme Enge hinein.

Einige Momente konnte Yohji den Finger genießen, wie er immer wieder über seine Prostata streifte. Während sich mittlerweile zwei Finger in ihn schoben, begann er unbewusst zu zittern. Seine Bauchdecke fing an zu beben. Wenn Crawford doch nur seinen Schwanz in die Hand nehmen würde - oder in den Mund – egal.

Sein Kopf von einer Seite auf die Andere werfend, rief er: „Ich kaaaann nicht mehr-"

In diesem Augenblick zog Crawford seine Finger zurück. Er hatte nicht vor seinen Partner so zu verwöhnen.

„Du sagtest, du will mir ein guter Uke sein. Wie willst du das, wenn DU vorher schon loslegst?"

Frustriert schnaubte Yohji.

Da er nichts sehen konnte, musste er sich auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen und dieser sagte ihm gerade nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht ein Fünkchen Wärme, das von einem anderen Körper ausging, konnte er vernehmen. Folglich, dachte er, war Crawford nun bereits zum dritten Mal verschwunden und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das Kommende gefallen würde.

Jedoch stöhnte Yohji wieder genüsslich, als er Crawfords warme Hand an seiner Erektion bemerkte. Also schien es doch nichts Schlimmes zu sein, oder? Doch genauso plötzlich wie die Zärtlichkeit begonnen hatte, endete sie auch wieder. Nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl blieb an der Basis zurück.

Nein, was hatte er jetzt schon wieder gemacht?

Crawford musste diese Frage voraus gesehen haben und flüsterte in Yohjis Ohr: „Ich musste doch verhindern, dass du dich schon vorher verausgabst."

Grinsend richtete er sich auf.

„Keine Sorge, wenn du deine Arbeit jetzt gut machst, bekommst du nachher vielleicht noch, was du willst."

Nein. Als er vorhin sagte ‚auf die Gnade des anderen angewiesen zu sein', meinte er doch nicht so wörtlich. Doch wie dem auch war, der Penisring würde ihm so lange die Erlösung verwehren, wie Crawford es wollte.

Das Nächste, was er spürte, war die pochende Spitze Crawfords, die sich gegen seine Lippen drängte. Widerstandslos öffnete Yohji sein Mund, ließ seine Zunge kurz hervorschnellen um zu spielen, zu locken. Oft genug hatte er bereits die Möglichkeit gehabt sein Talent auszuprobieren und zu verbessern. Und von dem konnte er jetzt nur profitieren.

Yohji wusste nicht, wie Crawford über ihm hockte, da er selbst schon ziemlich nah am Kopfteil und somit an der Wand lag. Doch wusste er, dass es ihm egal sein konnte, solange er nur immer wieder seine Lippen um die Eichel schloss oder zarte Küsse darauf hauchte.

Sicher würde das allein seinem Partner nicht reichen. So hob er seinen Kopf weiter an, schloss die Lippen um den Schaft und nahm so viel von Crawfords Schwanz auf, wie es ihm möglich war.

Nachdem er genüsslich an der Unterseite geleckt hatte, erzeugte er ein leichtes Vakuum und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten ab.

Kaum hatte er dies wie als stille Einladung getan, begann der Ältere in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Zuerst nur leicht, jedoch wurde er um einiges schneller, nachdem Yohji schlucken musste um nicht zu ersticken.

Ab und zu ließ er mal seine Zunge über die empfindliche Stelle unter der Eichel gleiten. Den wesentlichen Teil durfte nun der Schwarz selbst erledigen.

Trotzdem, dachte Yohji, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich meine Hände frei hätte.

Doch so konnte er nur hoffen, dass Crawford nicht zu stark zustieß und damit den Würgereiz auslösen würde.

Nicht mehr lang, wie der Brünette vermutete, und er hätte es geschafft. Crawford wollte sich mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung aus der süßen Versuchung zurückziehen.

Jedoch musste Yohji genau in diesem Moment schluck, stimulierte so die Spitze besonders.

Ungewollt ergoss sich Crawford. Stöhnend zog er sich endgültig aus dem heißen Mund zurück. Dass dabei noch etwas Sperma hervor kam und nun Yohjis Mundwinkel hinab lief, störte ihn wenig.

Dann störte ihn schon mehr, dass er zu einem falschen Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Hieß das doch, dass...

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ich meine ‚Arbeit gut gemacht habe'?"

Yohji sah nicht, dass sein Partner erschöpft nickte und so gab er sich mit dem Schweigen zufrieden. Wenn da nicht noch etwas gewesen wäre.

„Sag mal, Brad, das war jetzt aber nicht alles, hm? Ich glaube, ich habe nämlich jetzt meine Belohnung verdient. Du weißt doch..."

Er rekelte sich ein wenig auf dem Laken und hoffte nicht gleich für seine Frechheit bestraft zu werden. „Bist du heute wagemutig?", fragte Crawford amüsiert.

„Wäre ich sonst mir zu dir gekommen?"

Crawford grinste. „Dreh dich um!"

Yohji tat wie ihm geheißen; die Fesseln störten wie vermutet nicht sonderlich. Während Crawford sein Becken in die Höhe zog, versuchte der Brünette eine günstige Position zu finden, in der er atmen konnte.

Er keuchte auf, als ein trockener Finger in ihn eindrang. Von der Dehnung vorhin war kaum noch etwas zu spüren. Wieder entlockte der Finger bei der Stimulation der Prostata ihm ein Stöhnen.

Auch der zweite Finger, der mit hinzukam, war nicht befeuchtet.

Instinktiv verkrampfte Yohji sich, versuchte aber die Muskeln wieder zu entspannen, da er wusste, dass es so besser für ihn sein würde.

Enttäuscht keuchte der Jüngere, als die Finger sich gänzlich zurückzogen. Allerdings hoffte er nun auf den eigentlichen Akt. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Nicht nur auf diesen Abend bezogen. Er würde glücklich sterben, wenn er nur einmal Crawford in sich spüren würde.

„Brad... Ich bitte dich.", sagte Yohji stoßweise.

„Um was bittest du mich?", fragte Crawford zurück. Ließ dabei seine Lippen vom Nacken hinab zu dem knackigen Hintern seines Partners gleiten.

„Fick mich."

„Warum sollte ich?"Kurz stupste der Schwarzhaarige den Muskelring des Anderen an. Nach einem lauten Schrei antwortete Yohji: „Weil es der Deal war... Sag bloß nicht, es macht dich nicht an, mich hier so zu sehen. Jede Wette würde ich eingehen, dass dich der Anblick, den ich dir durch die gespreizten Beine biete, geil macht."

Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die Yohji hörte.

Doch dann spürte er, wonach er solange verlangt hatte. Nur ein Stoß und er spürte ihn in sich. Hätte er nicht eh die Augenbinde gehabt, wäre ihm spätestens jetzt schwarz vor Augen geworden.

Wenige Momente später begann Crawford sich zu bewegen, gab einen schnellen, harten Rhythmus vor.

Stück für Stück wurde der Brünette weiter getrieben. Weit über den Punkt hinaus, bis zu dem der Orgasmus zurück zuhalten war.

Immer wieder stöhnte Yohji auf, wenn Crawford seine Prostata traf. Er hatte aufgegeben zu schreien, weil seine Lunge dieser Anstrengung nicht standhielt und er hatte aufgegeben um Erlösung zu bitten.

Verzweifelt kam er den Stößen entgegen, zog seine Pomuskeln an um Crawford zusätzlich zu reizen.

Crawford ließ seine Finger, entgegen dem Rhythmus, hauchzart über Yohjis Penis streifen, brachte so den Brünetten noch mehr zum Beben.

Schließlich spürte er, dass sowohl er als auch Yohji so weit waren, um der Erlösung zu folgen.

Yohji merkte nur noch wie sich der Schwarz ergoss und kurz zuvor den Ring entfernt hatte. So kam er heftig wie selten zuvor.

Neue Krämpfe schüttelten ihn wieder, ließen seine Muskeln sich anspannen.

Langsam kam er auf den Boden der Realität zurück, fand sich in Crawfords Armen wieder. Erschöpft und ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm oder dem Anderen schlief er ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Mann seiner Träume. Langsam öffnete Yohji die Augen und sah im letzten Augenblick, wie Crawford schnell seinen Blick abwandte.

Nochmals schloss er die Augen, blieb weiterhin in dieser Position liegen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wenn sie tatsächlich schon eine Weile so langen, war dem Schwarzhaarigen garantiert der Arm eingeschlafen.

So etwas kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung, hatte aber spätestens dann seinen Arm weggenommen, wenn er dieses Taubheitsgefühl bemerkte. Doch Crawford hatte dies nicht getan. Etwa um ihn nicht zu wecken? Wie niedlich.

„Guten Morgen.", murmelte Yohji.

„Morgen.", erwiderte Crawford den Gruß. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Yohji seufzte bei dem Gedanken und wohlige Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinab bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. „Hmm, wer könnte danach nicht gut schlafen?"

„Hast du dich etwa verausgabt?", fragte der Ältere.

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Yohji: „Sicher nicht. Ich halte noch Einiges mehr aus!"Obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob dies stimmte. Crawford hatte es wirklich geschafft ihn an den Rand seines Verstandes zu bringen, was bisher noch keiner fertig gebracht hatte.

„Soll ich für uns ein paar Orangen auspressen?"

Blinzelnd schaute Yohji in die blauen Augen. Was sollte das werden? Eine Einladung um länger zu bleiben? Nun, alleine der Sex könnte in veranlassen sich mit dem Schwarz einzulassen.

„Gerne."

Crawford stand auf, ging ohne jede Scheu in die eingebaute Küche. Etwas später folgte der Brünette. Ebenfalls nackt.

„Heißt das, ich könnte länger bleiben?", wurde der Ältere gefragt. Er nahm nicht den Blick hoch um zu antworten: „Na ja, das kommt ganz darauf an, was du heute noch vorhast."

„Nicht viel."Yohji stellte sich hinter Crawford, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Scheint als hätte ich doch noch den Richtigen gefunden – und nicht nur für eine Nacht."

Ende

Kommentare sind willkommen.

Danke für's Lesen,

Brad-san


End file.
